companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinforcement Point
|prereq = |production_struc = Panzer Grenadiers, Assault Grenadier Heavy Infantry, Tank Buster Heavy Infantry, Luftwaffe Ground Force, Fallschirmjäger Squad |production_xp = |primary_weapon = |secondary_weapon = |garrison = Varies |health = Varies |armor = None |produces = |abilities = Reinforce Squad * Can reinforce nearby Infantry units * Costs vary by unit type |upgrades = |global_upgrades = }} : In Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts, a Reinforcement Point is a neutral structure that has been converted into a forward command outpost by Panzer Elite Infantry. Once converted, the building is considered Panzer Elite property, and can reinforce nearby infantry units. With the Defensive Operations Global Upgrade purchased at the Panzer Elite Headquarters, this structure will also automatically heal injured infantry units in its vicinity. Overview When a unit of Panzer Elite Infantry is garrisoned inside a neutral building within friendly territory, a button appears in the building's main menu. This button activates an ability called Upgrade to Reinforce Point. The upgrade costs , and takes 30 seconds to complete. Once it's completed, the building is transferred from Neutral ownership to Panzer Elite ownership, and will be visually outfitted with Wehrmacht flags and a large Axis symbol clearly visible floating above it. This building now serves as a Reinforcement Point for the Panzer Elite player. All Axis infantry units (including those of other Axis players, even Wehrmacht troops) within 25 meters of this structure can be Reinforced for the appropriate cost. Since the building is owned by the Panzer Elite, it cannot be garrisoned by enemy troops. Allied infantry will be able to "un-convert" the building back to Neutral ownership, but this is a very time-consuming process. Allied vehicles can only attack the structure. In addition to allowing Reinforcement of nearby infantry, the Reinforcement Point can be upgraded to provide constant healing to nearby injured infantrymen. This is done by purchasing the Defensive Operations Global Upgrade at the Panzer Elite Headquarters. Once that upgrade is completed, each Reinforcement Point will radiate an aura 25 meters in radius, within which any injured infantryman is automatically healed at a rate of about per second. This should fully heal an infantryman from near-death in about one minute. You can set up as many Reinforcement Points as you can afford - there's no real limit. The only requirement is that the building must be within friendly territory that's linked to your supply lines. If enemies take the sector after the building has been converted, the Reinforcement Point will nonetheless remain in Panzer Elite ownership and will still provide both reinforcement and (if available) constant healing! Abilities A Reinforcement Point has no manually-activated abilities of its own. However, it does allow reinforcement of nearby infantry units, activated through those units' own menus. Reinforce Squad *Costs vary based on reinforced unit *Activation: Through the target unit's menu *Duration varies based on reinforced unit Any infantry squad within 25 meters of the Reinforcement Point can replenish lost men for a specific cost and duration determined by the type of unit being reinforced. Note that the Reinforcement Point does not heal wounded infantry unless the Defensive Operations Global Upgrade is purchased at the Panzer Elite Headquarters. Also note that infantry garrisoned inside the structure need to exit it first in order to reinforce. Tactics Panzer Elite Infantry is comprised of small units of Panzer Grenadiers, up to 3 or 4 men in size. Though quite powerful compared to most infantry, the small size of these units poses a problem because they often need to reinforce and heal to avoid being completely destroyed (losing all that hard-earned Veterancy). However, since the Panzer Elite strategy revolves around mobility and quick response, the Panzer Elite force cannot afford to keep sending its infantry units all the way back to the Panzer Elite Headquarters every time a man dies. Instead, Panzer Grenadiers and other Panzer Elite Infantry have the ability to create Reinforcement Points far forward of their home base, where they can go to replenish their numbers. The existence of a Reinforcement Point close to the front lines can serve as that replenishment zone, requiring the infantry to travel only a short distance before they can be reinforced and returned to the battle. This keeps supply lines short, and allows relentless attacks on enemy positions without long pauses. Furthermore, claiming a structure as a Reinforcement Point denies its use to the enemy. Enemy infantry cannot garrison it, and thus cannot use the building as cover against shelling or suppression. They must seek another structure to garrison. Placement The best place for a Reinforcement Point is close to the front lines, in a position you know you can defend or are going to defend vigorously. Otherwise, if the enemy finds the structure undefended, he can un-convert it, wasting your invested resources. Therefore, the best location is a place close enough to the front lines to shorten your supply lines, but far enough or out-of-the-way enough that it can be monitored constantly (or at least frequently) and cannot easily be reached by the enemy. Also be advised to try to convert large structures rather than small ones, if you have that choice at all. A small building may be harder to spot, but a short shelling by enemy artillery will turn it to rubble before long. A larger structure may attract more attention once the enemy realizes it's in your hands, but will survive longer as well. Sometimes, as explained above, it's also a good idea to just convert a potentially dangerous structure to a Reinforcement Point simply to keep the enemy from using it. For example, a tall building near the front line with great potential vantage points for snipers or other infantry units is better in your hands than anybody else's, and converting it would make sure that the enemy can't quickly rush troops into it to hold the entire area against you. Weaknesses As with all buildings, a Reinforcement Points are vulnerable to enemy artillery and flamethrowers. Fortunately, enemy infantry cannot directly attack it, but they can "un-convert" it given time. Note that you do not get a warning when the building is attacked nor when it is being un-converted. Keep a watch on your unoccupied Reinforcement Points to prevent the enemy from wasting your resources! Category:Panzer Elite Structures Category:Structures